Mystery Girl
by Serpient
Summary: Victor Creed meets his match in a potential partner. Set after Origins. VictorOC. OneShot... but has a possibility of coninueing.


Victor Creed.

Chapter 1

The wind howled harsh inside his sensitive ears. He hiked up his color over his ears as he trudged against the wind.

The wind blew his long trench coat out behind, billowing. Sweat froze on his face. Snow fell like it was a winter wonder land.

His feet bled with how long he walked without a break. But his heart shattered in his chest, and froze into shards from the cold inside him.

He found himself in Canada. Near where Logan lived for 6 years or so after he left the team. Everything was done. Logan lost his memory, Stryker won.

Wade was a military guinea pig, laying dead somewhere. And the rest are either dead or… no he was the only one left besides his brother Logan.

The town near the Yukon Territory was silent. Not a soul in town or out on the road for fear of the weather. But Victor was brave enough to face it.

Lights sprinkled through the town. Bars were opened later, for fear of people driving home in this snow and ice.

He walked up to a poor shack of a bar; he could already smell the drunken men in stupors lying on the floor. Sex and vomit scented the air; he wrinkled his nose as he walked in. Music blared out, softened by the howling of the storm. He growled slightly. Looking out at the people who started at him suspiciously; he glared.

He knew what he looked like. Blood crusted his claws, his coat torn at the hem, shredded. The hollow look of his eyes, even these lowly humans could feel the cold emanating from this empty chest.

He ignored the stares, unable to care about them. He walked to the back of the bar, stepping over bodies lying askew.

As he sat at the bar, he was met with a warm smile, icy blue orbs and soft pale white hair, alabaster skin. Pink lips. His breath caught but he shook his head out of it. He only wanted to destroy such beauty, or take it for himself.

He clenched his fists, claws curling back into his palm. He cursed himself for being such a monster, for thinking such things.

But how could he blame himself or anyone else… he was created a monster. His thoughts were interrupted as the beautiful bar tender spoke.

"Hmm?" he said lazily to her. She smiled again and grabbed a pitcher of something steaming. His black coal eyes watched her every move, as a cat watches a mouse. She was thin, probably too thin, but still had curves.

Her hair was long and hung down her back, soft, it lit up her face and in the light seemed as though she had a halo. He wanted to run his claws down her back; he wanted to hear her scream his name. He clenched his hands again. His thoughts were snapped out as she placed a mug of something steaming down in front of him.

"It's on the house…" she said as she looked down at his balled fists, shaking from anger, hate, and need. He took a whiff of her scent. She smelt of lilies, of happiness, if that could have a smell... and not fear. She didn't fear him as all the others did. He muttered thanks as he picked up the glass with some effort.

He brought it to his lips and took a sip of the sweet and warm chocolate drink. He watched her over the rim of his drink. Her smile, gentle gestures. How he hated her, despised this creature. He started to growl slightly. He hated that she was so vulnerable.

A man heavily scented with rum walked up leaning over the counter lazily and drunkenly. Looking at her with want, not hiding his eyes as he looked her for up and down for his approval.

"Hey… Babe... I need another." He slapped the counter expectantly, and it pissed Victor off that she would do it… he watched her smile and nod, turn to get him a glass of rum and gin and another of water.

She handed it to him with a smile.

"Try to sober up please; it's near four in the morning? Ok Tim?" her voice never wavered, it was sympathetic and caring of this undeserving piece of shit that Victor just wanted to rip his throat and bleed him, he wanted to smell his fear. As the man took his drinks, but not before saying a comment to piss him off to her.

His angel. His.

This Tim person turned and looked at him, with a cocky smile. But it soon faded as he heard Victor growl, the glass in these hands shattered. His black eyes held his. He was trembling. Fear came up to bite him in the ass. He dropped his drinks.

She moved quickly and gracefully. Her cloth whipping up Victor's mess first first.

"Oh honey…" She said quietly, unnoticing or uncaring of the staring match he was having with Tim.

"Behave…" she whispered to him. He turned his head to look at her. Her eyes pierced his, stung him, goose bumps rose from the base of his spine and went up his neck. Then she walked over and helped Tim pick up his broken glasses and spilled liquids. He muttered apologies, but they fell on deaf ears. He apologized and walked back to his seat, shaking slightly.

She walked behind the counter with the broken pieces of glass, dropping them off into the sink. She sighed as she turned back to Victor.

"Do you want another one, Sir?" her voice slightly tired. He nodded, only because he wanted to watch her do something for him. She smiled again as she grabbed him another glass.

"Don't break this one okay." Their hands gently touched as he took the steaming cup from her hands, his claws grazing her skin. Her eyes lingered on them, but fear didn't fill her eyes, intrigue did. She smiled slyly as she walked to the back.

He watched her as she started on some dishes in the back. He couldn't sit and watch her any longer. He stood up, making a loud scraping noise with his stool. He walked towards the back.

"Miss?" he said rather sadistically. She poked her head around; a little shocked to see him there. She raised a brow.

"Yes, sir?" he smiled slyly and chuckled deeply like crushed velvet. He leaned on the counter, leaning forward to be closer to her, to catch her sent, so fresh. The bar quieted as they tried to listen.

"I need something from you…" she smiled and whipped of her hands and walked out to him.

"Sure. What do you want?" she motioned to the selection of liquors. Victor shook his head. She was not even a foot away, and all that was separating them was a counter. He took his hand and touched her soft pink cheeks. Nails grazing her skin. He could feel her heart speed up, her body temp rise slightly. Oh how he liked that reaction. He expected her to pull back, but she never did.

"I… want you." He said in a low growl. He grabbed one of her soft locks and brought it to his lips; he breathed the scent of her cherry shampoo. He looked up into her surprised icy blue eyes. His predatory stare never leaving hers. Her breath hitched and her pink lips parted slightly.

"I… uh… mmm…" she couldn't talk, swallowed up by Victor. He bared his teeth in a slight warning. Her eyes traveled to his revealed canines. She took a step back, her silky hair flitting through his fingers.

His shoulders hunched… like he was ready to pounce. The looks they got he could care less about, he just wanted her. He wanted something. Something to take away the pain of being alone. He reached out again to touch her face but his clawed fingers instead of touched warm skin passed through, as if she was air.

His eyes widened. Mutant. He found a mutant. His smile became wicked, her eyes widened, blue orbs gleaming against the white of her eyes. She placed a hand to her lips.

"You knew, about me?" he said cockily. She shook her head slightly. He flexed his claws for her to see, she nodded.

"And you're not afraid?" came a growl and a hiss, loud enough for her to hear only. She nodded. His eyebrow rose.

"Interesting… why?" he snapped out with a purr. She leaned forward, breaking all the rules of personal space. She was an inch away from his face, lips barely touching; he could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips as she spoke.

"Because if I didn't want you to touch me, you wouldn't be able too." She said with an attitude he hadn't seen her possess since he walked in. it made him grow hard against his leg for her. He closed the gap slightly and brushed her lips, his hand brushing her jaw bone, a purr escaping his lips as he felt her soft pink ones against his rough ones.

He sat back and looked at her, eyes dilated with lust.

"I thought you said I couldn't touch you…" he said with cockiness.

She returned his smile right back.

"I said only if I didn't want you too." At that moment they realized they had quite a large audience, victor didn't care, but she seemed to return to herself as before. Looking at him only a little as she started to clean counters and wipe out glasses.

"When do you get done with work?" he asked not looking at her, but at his cup's contents.

"I was supposed to be done at 1, but since the roads are so bad… well we're stuck here until the storm quits and they clear the rods." She said her back to him, putting the glasses away.

He nodded and finished the glass.

"What's your name?" she turned around to look at him and his eyes bore into hers.

"Claire, Claire Butón. And yours sir?" he chuckled at her proper terms.

"I don't have one." He said sarcastically. She frowned, a cute pout on her lips.

"You kissed me, I think I deserve to know…" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Victor Creed." He said simply. She nodded.

"Victor." She said it, tasting it on her lips and tongue, oh how at that moment he wanted her to scream it out. He smirked.

"So… why are you in the middle of fucking nowhere?" change of subject, it was 20 questions.

"To get away, why else, people are good here. Don't need to know too much about you to accept you, they believe you are a good person…" she looked far off, deep in thought, Victor cleared his throat to get her attention.

"And why are you here, Mr. Creed?" he sat back, looking at her playfully.

"I'm here for you, Love." She laughed, a loud bell like tone, ringing through the bar.

"How smooth. Well you don't have to tell me, if you don't want too." She said kindly. He smiled, canines sparkling in the dim light. She walked up to him.

"Looks like you served your country." She pointed to his dog tags that lay out on his trench coat. He looked down at them, a look of disdain. He put them into his shirt, a slight glare at her for bringing up the past. She didn't smile, she understood.

"So, what's your 'ability'?" she looked shocked he would ask that. He looked out to the people in the bar to see if any were listening then bowed her head into Victor.

"Doesn't matter." He scoffed.

"Just curiosity. Pretty please?" she bit her lip, how he wanted to taste her again.

"I can… umm… become invisible and faze through things…"

"How vague…" he sounded so cocky. She laughed slightly.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Explain it… please." She never resisted when someone said please.

"Hmm… like I can faze through walls, through water, through air…" she reached her hand out and it passed through Victor's cheek, across to the other side. He looked down and realized she was inches from him, standing in the counter, her body cut off. His eyes slightly widened. She stepped back before anyone noticed.

"And I am fast healer…" that caught his attention.

"Really… how fast?" he leaned forward.

"You one too…? Pretty fast, a get a wound it heals within 2 minutes, sometimes starts healing as I am receiving the wound." She shrugged. His eyes widened.

"How old are you?"

"22. How old are you?" her face looked curious.

"Almost 155." He saw her pale and took a step back to lean up against the counter behind her. Her eyes looked so shocked, unable to comprehend. She looked at him, re examining him.

"What can you do?" it came out in a whisper. He laid out his clawed hands out for her to see and smiled.

"A feral." She said it as a statement. He nodded. Her eyes softened.

"I have a close friend who is a powerful feral, and an empath. She suffers with her humanity." He looked up shock; her face was solemn, beautiful. He wanted to hold her and rip her apart. Her vulnerability drove him crazy. But before the conversation could further the doors burst open, sending in a powerful gust of wind and snow, sending shivers down Claire's spine.

"Hey, Sheriff Wimbledon!" called out Claire. He waved to her.

"The roads have cleared and are safe to drive in, if your not to boozed up that is." He laughed at himself and walked out waving to the people, then as he left another stout man entered smiling at Claire.

"You're free my friend." He smiled warmly to her, his brown eyes lighting up when he looked at her. Victor wanted to pull his spine through his ass. He was weak and not worthy of the beautiful creature in front of him. He probably wouldn't even accept her once he found out she was a mutant. He glared at the young man. She smiled back, not showing the same eagerness, and strangely to victor's relief he was glad.

He watched her as she went into the back and took off her apron, revealing her short shirt that showed off her toned stomach and tattoos on her hips of two swallows.

"Thanks, Gerard, I owe you… but I am so glad to be getting out of here." She innocently stretched, bringing her shirt up slightly, driving Victor crazy, he growled slightly. This frightened Gerard slightly. He looked to Claire who gave him a slight glare. But then smiled when she looked to the stout man again. She picked her coat and purse up as she walked out from behind the bar.

"Well I'm gone. Bye everyone." They waved back as she walked out the door.

Victor stood up and followed his prey. A sick smirk on his lips, curled over his canines. As he walked out the door he saw her dusting off and old looking Chevy truck, coated heavily in snow.

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked towards her. She turned her head to look at him, she smiled slightly. He kept walking until he was right in front of her; he turned her around and pressed her slight frame against the truck with his massive one. One hand going to her cheek and cupping it the other free to roam where ever it may please.

He smirked as he felt her blush and heart speed up. He lowered his lips to hover over hers. She could practically taste him. She slightly moaned, he purred and grew hard. Then he gently touched his lips to her, tasting her, feeling her. Then she did something he didn't expect.

She brought her hands up to the back of his neck and pushed off the ground easily to wrap her legs around his middle section, while deepening the kiss. Becoming more aggressive.

He purred and growled, catching her moan in his mouth. She could feel him hot and hard against her. His claws dug into the underside of her leg, making her arch her back, shoving her breasts into his chest. He pressed her harder against her truck.

It was cold outside, but that was the farthest thing from his mind as he started to undress her and her him.

He started kissing down her neck into her cleavage, savoring her sweet flavor. Then before he knew it, it was cold and he landed face first into the truck. He turned around bewildered and saw her standing behind him. She fazed through him.

He looked confused, but then realized. He was going to hunt her down, she was his, whether she wanted to be or not.

He lunged towards her growling. He went straight through her. Stopping abruptly, going on all fours and licking his lips.

"I want you Claire. So I am going to get you." She smiled sadistically. He smiled back.

"I'm right here. Come get me…" she spread her hands out. Victor stood up and walked towards her and touched her cheek, then moved forward to kiss her, resuming unbuttoning her shirt, purring.

Then she was gone. He couldn't smell her, see her, and feel her. She disappeared.

Then 20 feet away he saw her form, in the woods. Laughing as she ran. He let out a feral snarl as he bounded after on all fours.

He caught up to quickly. Her lithe form weeding out between the birch trees, bare of leaves. She could hear him pounding after her, snarling and growling. She just made this his funnest game ever. He wanted her and he couldn't have her and that drove him crazy.

He could feel her, sweat, could hear her laugh. She wasn't afraid as she ran thought the trees, away from him. Her eyes glowed as she looked back at him, fazing through trees as she ran. Then she came to an abrupt stop. The wind whipping her hair around, icy blues glowing in her pale white face.

He realized that they stopped at a cliff. His eyes frenzied as he looked at her. She took a step towards the edge, laughing. He took a giant leap towards her. Then she jumped off, and he dove after.

"Didn't know you would take a flying leap after me, Victor!" she screamed laughing against the wind. He tried to reach her, but every time he got close she would move away from him faster. He realized she could fly.

She looked back at him.

"Hope cats land on their feet." Then he focused on the flat basin they were about to face plant, he growled knowing he would heal. Then as he was bracing himself he felt her small warm hands on him and then nothing. He opened them and it was dark. He could feel then moving, could feel her slight hold on him.

Then the world of snow came into view as they broke the surface. He realized that they were coming up from under the earth. She made him faze so that he wouldn't get hurt. His face was dumbfounded as he solidified and the cold came to bite him and the ground became solid under his feet.

Once he steadied himself he looked to Claire. She stood out amongst the snow. Her eyes glowing bright blue. He was captured by her beauty. She smiled; her pink lips the only other color on her face. She took a step towards him and cocked her head to the side.

"You're an animal." His cocky smirk returned to his face.

"I know… and so after all that… Can I have you know?" she smiled.

"Only some of me." He cocked his head and smiled, teeth bared.

"Only some?" he bent lower to the ground, looking at her through his eyelashes, dangerously. He heard her breath hitch, a slow blush of color spread across her cheeks.

"I don't think you know exactly how I work… you see, I need all of you…" he licked his lips. She started backing up, and smiled a wicked grin.

"Never." She whispered, and then darted into the forest. He growled as he started chasing after her.

End.


End file.
